I Loathe You
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Takao's world is turning upside-down when Ming-Ming starts attending his high school, finding himself auditioning for their musical on "High School Musical" because of Hiromi, and then falls in love with the least expected girl in the world!
1. Takao's Bopping to the Bottom

**Okay a few things before this story starts:**

**I have no idea if they do plays and musicals in high schools in Japan but let's say they do. **

**I know at least one song was translated into Japanese from the High School Musical series but I'm unsure if they all were. But for the sake of this story, lets' just say they did!**

**I believe Kai and Rei are about two years older than the others so obviously Kai's gonna be in college if Takao's 18. I'm not sure how old Max is but let's say he's Takao's age as well. **

**As far as uniforms go: the boys wear all black in winter and a white shirt with tie and black pants in summer. Girls wear a…blue and white uniform! There! I just made that up on the spot b/c I don't really care what uniforms they wear!**

**Oh yes, if you didn't figure it out yet: I'm using Japanese names. It's pretty straightforward of who everyone is since their names don't change much. It probably won't happen, but if I ever mention a name that doesn't sound like the original name, I'll let you know who they are. **

* * *

Takao laid in the grass watching the clouds go by. He didn't realize it at first, but…in reality: he can't beyblade forever.

It sucked. That was all he ever thought about. Takao is now 18 years old and on his last year of high school. Where will he go after that? He is not sure.

What's worse is that all of his friends seem to know what to do. Max is in America, with his mom, they're both discussing where Max will go. He said 'probably community college first.'

Kai is still hanging around with the gang in Japan but he's already in college so he's hasn't been 'hanging out' with them for while. Rei stayed in Japan, living with Kai, and is not in school. Apparently, Kai doesn't want Rei to worry about these things too much saying Rei can live him for as long as he wants. Although Rei at first wouldn't settle for that, saying he felt like a housewife for staying home all day…

Kyoujyu and Hiromi both attend the same high school with Takao (Takao was surprised he got himself into the high school they both chose). Hiromi seems to be undecided either but her top 3 choices are: Actress, lawyer, and teacher.

Daichi went back to the mountains to be with his mother…until he came back again and while attending a different school, he's living with Takao much to Takao's annoyance. Since Daichi's not as old as the rest of them are, he does not understand the fact that they're growing up now and spends more time beyblading than doing homework.

Takao sighed again as he stared at the sky. So many things seem to be going on right now in his life…

If he's going to stop beyblading…what's he doing to do with that empty space in his heart?

----

Takao walked into his classroom the next morning and flopped down on his desk.

"Good Morning!" Hiromi greeted by Takao's desk,

"Hey," he replied back. Takao just realized how loud everyone was being this morning. No wonder he had a headache along with his tiredness.

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night playing video games!" Hiromi half-scolded with her hands on her hips.

"No…hey, why is everyone screaming for?" Takao finally asked and Hiromi shook her head.

"You forgot already?! Ming-Ming is attending this high school! Ugh!" While Hiromi is one of the few that hates Ming-Ming, a majority of the school loves her as much as…

"Uh oh…where's Kyoujyu?" Takao asked,

"Don't ask," said Hiromi and walked away. Takao got up from his desk and squeezed his way between his classmates to get to the window. Perfect timing: a limo pulled up. But before Takao could watch the famous beyblading star come out (since all the guards come out first), he spotted Kyoujyu already being taken away by Ming-Ming's body guards. Takao slightly sweatdrops,

"Oh boy…"

Although Kyoujyu wasn't the only fan boy, he was definitely the biggest fan at the school, no arguing that.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ming-Ming!" Ming-Ming introduced herself to the class. Hiromi nearly got in trouble for screaming after finding out they were in the same class. Takao giggled on the inside when this series of events happened and was wondering how disappointed Kyoujyu was since he was in a different class. Although Takao himself might be the only one not screaming over Ming-Ming. He doesn't dislike or love her. After all, she is a really strong beyblader and he respects that. If he likes her for anything, it's for her beyblading skills. Well, at least she doesn't have to worry about life after high school, she's already living it!

* * *

Hiromi spent the rest of the day complaining about how she and Ming-Ming are in the same class; it was bad enough they were in the same school. It wasn't until after school that the subject changed.

"Where are you going, Takao?" Hiromi asked when he started leaving.

"Home, where else?" he replied.

"Aren't you going to watch me audition?" Hiromi asked catching up with him.

"Audition for what?" Takao asked, not really caring about any kind of audition.

"Duh! The school musical!" Hiromi reminded, "We're doing High School Musical! That's probably my favorite American movie!"

"Ew, no, you know I don't like musicals in general!" said Takao with slight disgust.

"Come on, Takao! I need support!"

"Why me?"

"Like you have better things to do!" Hiromi countered and pulled him along while he protests.

---------------------

"It's hard to believe! That I couldn't SEE!"

The first thing they heard when they walked into the auditorium was some off-tune screeching, er, singing.

"This feeling's like no other…"

"Oh my gosh! It's Kiyoshi Sato!" Hiromi nearly squealed, noticing a long blue-haired boy with some red streaks on his bangs and bright green eyes standing in line for the auditions.

"Who?" Takao asked. Kiyoshi retied the down ponytail he had and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"How do you not know him?! He beyblades too! He's also a great soccer player and snowboards too! He's so cute!"

"Oh…yeah, I recognize him," said Takao who vaguely remembers him.

"It's too bad he's gay, all the girls love him!" Hiromi pouted and Takao's eyes widen,

"Wait, how do you even know that?!"

"Ugh! He confessed he's gay! Everyone knows that!"

"Oh…"

"And he's still popular with the girls! All of us wish he was straight!"

"What if he is straight and is only pretending to be gay to get girls to stay away from him?" Takao thought out loud.

"What? That's not like him! And it's obviously not working!"

"Well okay, I'm just saying…"

"NEXT!"

Kiyoshi walked onto the stage and Hiromi had to resist squealing unlike most other girls in the room who let it all out. Kiyoshi stood there for a bit before Ming-Ming joined him on stage from backstage with a couple of guards.

"Hi! Kiyo-Kun and I will be doing a duet!" Ming-Ming announced cheerfully. Everyone in the auditorium started to chatter until they were silenced.

"What?! Isn't Ming-Ming famous enough?!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"You should get in line," Takao suggested since the two have seen standing there the whole time.

"Oh! Right! Can't let her beat me!" Hiromi dashed off and Takao took a seat when music started playing.

"Mucho gusto!" Kiyoshi started out.

"Aye que fabulosa!" Ming-Ming joined.

Takao jumped when Hiromi grabbed his arm for his attention.

"What?"

"I need a partner! I need to outshine her!"

"Hell no!" Takao answered without even needing her to ask the request.

"PLEASE! We'll sing the revised version of 'What I've been looking for' so it'll be short and painless for you as possible!" Hiromi begged.

"I don't know the song!"

"It's easy! I'll help you in line! Let's go!"

"Ugh…" Takao wasn't sure how gets into these things.

"Yeah we're gonna-"

"Bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!"

"Slip and slide and ride that rhythm!"

Takao couldn't believe it. He was actually going to audition for a musical. All because of Hiromi's silly 'rivalry' with Ming-Ming.

---

"Oh, so you're auditioning for Troy and Gabriella?"

"Yes!" Hiromi replied.

"Wait a minute, aren't those two-"

Hiromi nudged him to keep him from finishing the question,

"We're ready!"

"Oh boy…" Takao just realized…he never sang in front of a crowd before. He started to get slightly nervous when the music started to play. This was way different than beyblading in front of the world! He started to choke but when seeing how desperate Hiromi was, Takao took in deep breath and thought about beyblading for a cause and the nervousness started to go away.

"It's hard to believe…that I couldn't see…" Takao scanned the crowd, "That you were always there besides me…" no one was laughing yet, "Thought I was alone…" he must be doing a pretty decent job.

* * *

"What?! NO!" Takao exclaimed when seeing the callback list. His name was under Troy's and he couldn't believe what he just got himself into.

"Yes! I got a call back for Gabriella!"

"YES! Ming-Ming is in the callbacks!" Kyoujyu cheered when he saw the board too while the other two sweatdrops.

"EEEEEK! Kiyoshi-Kun is in the call backs for Ryan! We gotta go watch him!" Kiyoshi's fan girls started to squeal among themselves. Takao didn't really care who was in or not, he just couldn't believe he was in the call backs! He's never acted a day in his life!

…

Okay, he has but not in front of a crowd!

"_And I thought I had enough to worry about!" _Takao thought as he read the list over again to make sure that was his name he's looking at.

Takao Kinomiya

Yup, definitely him.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Kiyoshi appeared in one of my Gou/Makoto shonen-ai stories(a next generation shonen-ai story). He's probably my favorite gay OC…okay he's probably the only gay OC I've created. So that's why I brought him back in this story even though it's the wrong generation! Lol! **

**-If you don't know Japanese culture that well: In Japan students don't move around like U.S. high schools so. The teachers are the ones moving around. So Hiromi is stuck with Ming-Ming for the entire day except lunch. **

**Please R and R if you want a next chapter!**


	2. Takao's Unsticking the Status Quo?

**Here's chapter two! I realized my titles kinda suck…**

* * *

"I'm not going!" Takao sat still on the bench in his kendo uniform one afternoon arguing with Hiromi.

"But Takao! Some people would kill to have a chance to be in the musical!"

It's been a few days later since the Call Backs were posted and Takao has been stubbornly refusing to attend the day of the call backs.

"I have kendo that day!"

"No you don't!" Hiromi argued knowing Takao's schedule. He stood up to face Hiromi,

"Look, I do kendo and beyblading. I don't sing or act in musicals. Ok?" with that, he put his protective gear on.

"But Takaoooo!" Hiromi whined trying to convince him otherwise but Takao already walked off for his match.

----

"Of course I'd do it! I would kill to share the same stage as Ming-Ming!!" said Kyoujyu with fan boy excitement during their lunch conversation.

"You?" Takao raised a brow, "In a musical?"

"To be with Ming-Ming: Of course!!"

"But you don't know how to act, or sing, do you?"

"No! But I'll try anyway!"

"E-Excuse me…" Takao and his friends turned to see a brunette with pink highlights.

"Yes?" Takao asked as it seems she's only talking to him.

"Um…I just want to wish you luck in the call backs…I, um…thought you were really amazing…I-I hope you get the part!" the girl said nervously and shyly.

"Um, thanks?"

"I really find it amazing that…well, someone into sports can sing too…it's just like the musical…y-you're breaking down walls, Takao-Kun…"

"I am?"

"Takao, do you honestly not listen to any conversations during the day?" Hiromi pointed out but Takao only shrugged.

"Well, um, thank you for the…uh, support…" Takao slightly muttered under his breath.

"O-Of course! W-We have always been big fans of yours…"

"We?" Takao repeated and looked behind the girl and into the hallway; there he spotted lots of girls watching the scene but when he looked at them, they quickly hid themselves, "Oh…um, say thanks to them for me."

"Y-yes!" the girl slightly bowed while blushing and joined the rest of the fan club outside the room.

"Well…that was interesting," said Takao out loud.

"Yes, Takao, you actually have fan girls," said Hiromi and Takao looked at her.

"And you didn't tell me this until NOW?!"

"I didn't want to boost your ego," said Hiromi with a smirk and Takao glared,

"Kyoujyu?"

"I honestly didn't want to boost your ego either," Kyoujyu confessed and Takao was appalled.

"I don't have an ego! At least…not as much as before…" he mutters the end.

In less than a week, it seems 3 people changed the way people view their classmates and the stage of the theatre:

First being Ming-Ming, a superstar in a regular school and auditioned for the role of Sharpay in the musical.

Second and third being Takao and Kiyoshi; both being sports-related boys and both auditioned for a musical, or anything on stage, for the first time in their lives. Not only that, both are extremely popular with the girls except one is gay and the other is oblivious to it all.

Three of the most popular students in a popular musical? At that thought, everyone knows that they need to get their tickets fast if all three pass the call backs!

------------------

"Hey."

"Whoa!" Takao jumped when he walked out of the locker room after kendo and Kiyoshi was standing right in front of it.

"Takao Kinomiya, right?" Kiyoshi asked in a plain voice.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiyoshi Sato," he introduced and they shook hands, "I'm glad I'm not the only alien to the theatre."

"Oh, I guess I'm glad too…" said Takao with shifty eyes.

"Come on," Kiyoshi motioned and Takao just shrugged and followed.

"So how did you end up doing a duet with Ming-Ming?" Takao asked as he followed Kiyoshi out of the gym.

"Well…long story. I got acquainted with her before she started to attend. She also knew about the auditions. So she made me audition with her since she won't have just anybody play the character 'Ryan' while she's Sharpay. In a way, I was forced to but I didn't really mind. I've always wanted to try something in the Drama department before graduating! Why did you audition?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well…my friend Hiromi, the one that auditioned for Gabriella, she made me do it. The only difference between you and I is that I DO mind! But…I might not back out like I planned to…"

"Really? Why?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Well…a lot of people really look forward to me performing…and I hate letting people down," Takao confessed.

"Ah, fan girls?" Kiyoshi guessed and Takao nodded.

"That's really nice of you. And who knows, you might end up liking it! So I wondering, if you are going to do the call backs, wanna practice with me for a while?" Kiyoshi suggested and opened the auditorium doors, "Any students that want to practice are allowed in here."

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt," said Takao and dropped his belongings next to the stage when he got there. There were only a few other people here practicing when he looked around. But they all stopped to look at him and Kiyo for a moment before continuing.

"Have you ever seen the movie?" Kiyo asked when they both got on stage.

"Well no," Takao confessed.

"Really? And you're doing a musical one it?" Kiyo started to laugh but quickly calmed himself, "Okay, okay, sorry, let's get serious!"

"I am serious! Well…I'm serious but…not into it yet," said Takao and just made himself be quiet so Kiyo can continue.

"Here, one thing you need to do to get into this musical is to at least watch the movie so you get the idea of it. Second, you need to know the songs. Now you have a very good voice from what I heard during the auditions, but I think you need practice. It sounded like you never sang before in your life!" said Kiyoshi and Takao raised a brow. He has to watch "High School Musical" and learn the songs? As for the singing…he couldn't remember ever singing when he was little.

"Wait, you know how to sing well?" Takao asked,

"Yes! That's why Ming-Ming wanted me in particular! I've done chorus when I was little! Until Soccer came into my life, all I did was sing and beyblade when I was younger," Kiyoshi explained and pulled Takao along to the center of the stage.

"Try to sing this the way I do: hit all the notes with the same beats," said Kiyoshi and did some beats and rhythms by snapping. He hummed a bit to himself before he started to sing one part in a song: "No, no, no, nooooo, no, no, no!"

"You try it."

"…Why I'm I singing 'no'?" Takao asked and Kiyo rolled his eyes.

"It's one part of a song: No, no, no, noooooooo, no, no, no! Stick to the stuff you knooow! If you wanna be cool, follow one simple rule, don't mess with the flow, no, nooooo! Stick it to the status quo!"

Kiyoshi made it sound so natural when he sang and Takao thought about his own singing.

"Oh wait! You're playing Troy! You should sing some of _his _songs!" Kiyoshi remembered, "Sorry, I like this song. Really weird since I'm not 'sticking to the status quo' like the song! I mean, a soccer guy singing in a musical! Okay, let's just start with the basics: Do you know your Do Re Mi's?"

"My what…?"

"Oh boy…" Kiyoshi shook his head, having his work cut out for him.

About a half hour later, Takao thought singing was pretty…easy. Kiyoshi even stated how he was natural. When Takao started to learn a song, Ming-Ming arrived with some guards.

"Kiyo-Kuuuuun!" she called and Kiyo waved so she sees him. She arrived on stage and smiled cutely at both boys.

"Takao-Kun! It's been so long since I saw you!" she winked cutely at him.

"Oh, I guess it has…" said Takao thinking back to the BEGA vs. BBA battles. If anyone can get prettier or cuter than before, it was Ming-Ming!

"Are we all practicing?" Ming-Ming asked and Kiyoshi nodded, "I really hope you get the part, Takao-Kun! It would be awesome with we get to spend some time together!"

"Oh, okay, I guess it would," said Takao, nodding.

"Kiyo-Kun! Let's practice 'What I'm looking for' together!"

"Okay," Kiyo shrugged and got ready. The first thing Takao noticed was how this version was different from the one he sang with Hiromi.

"It's hard to believe, what I couldn't see-that you were always there beside me!"

"Thought I was alone, with no one to hold!"

"But you were always right beside me!" 

Takao's mouth slightly dropped. The two didn't even need to warm up and they're almost perfectly in-sync!! Takao's wondering if he even belongs here…

But wait! Kiyoshi helped him today and got him to understand how to sing better…does that mean he's better than how he started out? Maybe…maybe this is worth a try...

Takao then suddenly had a worried look on. If Hiromi found out he's been practicing 'with the enemy' as she would put it, she would not be happy…

"Takao KINOMIYAAAA!"

Takao slightly flinched; if that wasn't a female scream, he would've thought it was Kai.

* * *

**Please R and R!**


	3. Breaking Free from Fears

"Ooh…breaking freeee!" Takao sighed and dropped his arm holding the music sheets. He leaned against the wall in deep thought while the T.V. in front of him played.

"Takao…" someone blew on his neck and Takao jumped.

"Ah!" He turned around to see his brother smirking at him.

"What was that for, Nii-san?!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Well, when I heard you auditioned for your school musical, I just had to make sure!" Hitoshi replied and walked around to sit on the couch.

"…Where did you hear that?!" Takao exclaimed, wondering how these news gets around, especially all the way to his brother.

"I just did…and boy I thought I was dreaming when I heard you singing," said Hitoshi while staring at Takao to make sure this really is his brother.

"You heard me sing?! You weren't supposed to hear it! No one was!"

Hitoshi shrugged,

"Well sorry, I came home and heard you sing."

"You came home from work…just to hear me sing?! Hey…you snuck in didn't you?" Takao stared holes through his brother and crosses his arms.

"Does it matter? I heard you sing. So tell me if you make the callbacks, alright?" with that, Hitoshi got up and left for the door.

"What? Why should I!?"

"So I can see the show," Hitoshi replied and left.

"HEY! Who said-oh forget it!" Takao flopped back down on the couch and shook his head. He looked at the music sheets again and looked at the table in front of him where a certain DVD sat since he got back from school.

"_Well, I have to at least hear the songs. It's popular, so it can't be that bad," _Takao thought and got up to put the DVD in. While the commercials were playing, he went to get some popcorn so he can at least enjoy himself if the movie turns out to be dislikable for him. Takao came back from the kitchen and dimmed the lights and then pressed play.

* * *

_"How dare she sign up! I've already picked out the colors for my dressing room!" Sharpay paced as she complains._

_"Besides, she hasn't even asked our permission to join the drama club," Ryan added._

_"Someone's gotta tell her the rules."_

_"Exactly……and what're the rules?" Ryan asked and Sharpay rolls her eyes._

"Hey Takao!"

"Gah!!" Takao jumped and was going to turn the T.V. off but he misplaced the remote control and was scrambling to find it.

"Oh my…gosh…I thought it was only gossip that I heard! HAHAHAHA!!!"

Takao crawled to the DVD player and pressed 'pause' then went back on the couch.

"Shut up, Daichi!"

"No way!!! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Daichi…" Takao growled and leapt from the couch to Daichi and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! You didn't have to do that!"

"You wouldn't shut up!"

"Wow you're so sensitive about it…teehee…"

"DAICHI!!!"

"OW! Jeez! You big bully!"

"You annoying little brat!"

Grandpa was meditating in another room and after hearing some thumps and bumps and of course the verbal fights, he thought it was time to get up to stop the fight, send Daichi to help do some chores, and get Takao to do some practices today.

* * *

"He started it!" Takao and Daichi pointed to each other after Grandpa whacked both of them on the head.

"Did not!" they yelled back at each other. Grandpa only sighed…

"_I'm getting too old for this…ah! I didn't say that! I'm not too old!"_

"Alright you two, don't waste your energy on each other! Daichi! Go chop some wood in the back! And let's go Takao, we got some training to do!"

"What? NOOOO!"

"Ha Ha! You need to train!" Daichi teased.

"You could help, Daichi," said Grandpa with a smile.

"Eh…no it's okay, I'll just go to the back now," said Daichi with a weak smile and dashed off to chop some wood while Takao sat there, pouting.

-----------------------------

Next day at school, Takao kept rubbing the bruises he got for not paying attention while training and kept getting hit. He couldn't get that unfinished movie out of his head. The dance coordinating was really…cool. During lunch, Takao received a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey Takao-Kun, do you feel like practicing with me after school today?" Kiyoshi asked.

"He's got kendo," Hiromi answered for him.

"Um…actually, I think I'll skip today," said Takao rubbing his shoulder, "Hey, how did you know what class I was in?"

"I was following Kyoujyu-Kun," Kiyoshi pointed.

"You're friendly with the enemy?" Hiromi asked with narrow eyes.

"He's going to help me talk with Ming-Ming!" Kyoujyu defended.

"So do you feel like it, Takao? See Ming-Ming's got an interview today and we practice every day together. But I don't like waiting around for her because I have no idea when he's going to show up. So I thought maybe we can get together to sing and I can help you improve too," Kiyoshi offered.

"Well…okay," said Takao with a nod.

"What?!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Cool! I'll see you at the auditorium after school!" said Kiyo with a smile and left.

"Why don't you ever practice with me?" Hiromi asked,

"I don't know…" Takao shrugged, "Kiyoshi-Kun has experience?"

"He does?" Hiromi raised a brow.

"Yeah, he was choir when he was younger. And well…it's less embarrassing when I'm singing with another guy…I think…" Takao added and Hiromi shook her head.

"Fine, be that way. I guess if anyone can have the patience to teach you how to sing right, then it's him," Hiromi admitted as she took another bite from her lunch.

After school-Auditorium: 

"Well I saw part of the movie before a friend of mine that's living with me decided to come home and make fun of me…" Takao muttered when Kiyoshi asked if he saw the movie yet.

"Ah, I see," said Kiyo with a smile as he prepares some music sheets, "Did you borrow the movie from someone?"

"Yeah, Hiromi. She loves the whole series."

"I admit, it's a pretty good series. Although the second movie wasn't that amazing: plot wise. But the first movie was really original. And the third really ended the series with a bang."

"You like it?" Takao asked.

"Hmm…yeah, I do. I'm not a humongous-overly-obsessed fan of it but yeah, I like it, I like it a lot," Kiyo admitted.

"You're very good at being open about yourself," said Takao as Kiyo handed him songs that Troy sings.

"A lot of people say that," said Kiyo with a shrug.

"How do you do it? Aren't you afraid to be made fun of?" Takao asked as Kiyo tossed his bad to the side.

"Sometimes. But then I remember how making fun of someone is just stupid. Take the High School Musical series as an example. It's extremely popular, yes, but not everything can be liked by everybody. Just like people. Unfortunately, not everyone can be liked by everyone else. So we have different opinions on things. I don't care if someone I know doesn't like High School Musical. I respect his or her opinion. I just want them to respect mine. When people make fun of others because of their interests, it really just shows that they either: 1. Have no friends, 2. Is just stupid, or 3. They're losers and forever will be," Kiyoshi explained.

"Wow…what about your sexuality?" Takao asked but then realized what he just asked and quickly apologized.

"No, it's okay. Well…I feel almost the same about it. If people can't accept me, oh well. The only difference is that some people don't accept me for better reasons than others. For example: it's not my fault that some people grew up taught that homosexuality is bad. But if they were no taught such a thing and they just decided to judge me on that fact alone, it does hurt and it's offensive but it's not my problem, it's theirs. But again, it's no big deal to me because everyone seems to accept me here. I love this place because of it!"

"Don't you ever think that it's because you're really open and nice about it that everyone likes you?" Takao asked and Kiyo shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm not that amazing! Haha!"

"And modest too…" said Takao to himself. He can't believe that there could be people disliking people like Kiyo. He's smart, strong, nice, and talented. To think there are shallow people out there that judges him just because he's gay.

"So, let's get started!"

"Oh okay…"

"You know…another reason why I like "High School musical," is because it shows people breaking down barriers. I really hope for a world that can be more like the world in those movies!"

"Kiyo…"

* * *

"This could be the start of something new…it feels so right to be here with you...ooh…And now, looking in your eyes…"

"I feel in my heeaaart…" Kiyo sang Gabriella's parts to help Takao learn his songs.

"I feel in my heart…"

On Kiyo's cue, they sang in-sync with each other,

"The start of something new…"

"Alright good job! You got half of the first song!" Kiyo congratulated but Takao only lets out a sigh,

"I don't know if I can go through with this. This is too hard! The acting! The singing! Arg! How do actors make it look so easy?!"

"It's hard work, Takao-Kun! But in the end, it'll be worth it! Trust me!" Kiyo reassured.

"…Fine…" Takao nodded and lets out a breath to calm himself.

"KIYO-KUUUUN!" Ming-Ming waved from the entrance of the auditorium and Kiyo waved back.

"I'm so sorry it took so long! Thank you for waiting!" said Ming-Ming as she reached the stage.

"Oh it's no problem; I was helping Takao with his singing so it was fun!" Kiyo replied with a smile.

"Oh really? Does that mean you're an amazing singer now, Takao-Chan?" Ming-Ming asked and Takao blinked,

"Well I wouldn't say that…" said Takao with light blush, "I mean, saying I'm 'amazing' is kind of a stretch!"

"Well, I guess we'll see how you do at the callbacks! I would've auditioned for Gabriella, but my schedule is too full for the main female role so I had take a step back and pick Sharpay! I really hope you get the part! I really want us to spend some more time together! Maybe we can squeeze in some beyblading time too since I never got a chance to beybattle the champion!" said Ming-Ming excitedly.

"Oh, well okay! Thanks!" Takao nodded. He wanted to beyblade Ming-Ming as well; there's no denying that she's strong.

Callbacks:

Takao walked into the auditorium after school and he was nearly run over by a girl crying as she ran out.

"_I assume she didn't make it…?" _Takao thought recognizing her from the audition.

The door closed behind him as he continued walking.

"TAKAOOO!"

Takao froze when he saw about a 2/3 of the seats filled with a certain section of them with giant signs saying "GO TAKAO!" or "WE LOVE YOU TAKAO!"

Takao's brow slightly twitched as he saw that they weren't just one signs, some girls had the same words on headbands and t-shirts. He then looked over to other groups of girls to see something similar with Kiyo-fans and an even bigger group with both genders for Ming-Ming. Takao sighed when he saw Kyoujyu leading the cheers for Ming-Ming. Shaking his head, he headed towards the stage to find Kiyo or Hiromi so he'll know how the process works.

* * *

"I have to sing _and _act?!" Takao exclaimed in near-fright.

"Well duh! Just because it's a musical, doesn't mean they sing the entire time!" Hiromi reminded.

"Crap!" _"I only finished half the movie!" _Takao thought going into panic-mode. He's only worked on his singing, not his acting! Takao then suddenly had a realization.

"_Wait…why am I getting so worked up over this? Do I seriously want the part? Do I really want to do this?" _

"Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!" Kiyo exclaimed and Takao turned to see Kiyo acting his part.

"_Kiyoshi-Kun really is pretty good. He can sing and looks like he can act too. How can I pull this off?! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I remember to practice some lines too!? I'll just wing it I guess…?" _

Easier said than done for Takao when it was his turn; he stared at the crowd and all of the sudden, got stage fright.

"…_My mind just went blank!" _

"Takao! What are you doing?! Do SOMETHING!" Hiromi exclaimed from the side.

"Um…" Takao searched into his past; when has he acted before. He glanced at Hiromi and remembered when he faked sick…but he wasn't trying to be sick!

"_I…can't do this…" _Takao's head lowered in shame and took a step back to turn and walk off stage but was stopped.

"So Troy, when's the big game?" Ming-Ming asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"…Um…oh, uh, two weeks," Takao replied but was surprised he recalled these lines at all! Ming-Ming's hand leaves his shoulder and was put on her waist.

"You are so dedicated…Just like me!" Ming-Ming smiled and turned, "Toodles!"

"…Toodles…" Takao stared as she walked away and then used his hands to slap himself, "I'm sorry! I wish to do it again! I promise, I can perform right!"

"Very well…go ahead," said the director writing stuff down.

"_That's right, I can do this myself…thanks for the boost, Ming-Ming!" _

* * *

Takao let out a breath as he sat at home,

"_I'm so glad it's over…" _Takao thought as he pressed play on the remote to finish the movie, _"I did do my best…I wonder if I'll make it or not." _

Takao pushed a hand full of popcorn into his mouth as he watches the movie progress.

"_But to think I actually froze…I never thought I'd get so nervous in front of people. I'm so glad it's over but…if I do get the part then I'll have to do it some more. Then again…it was pretty fun. It was like being someone else. Kinda like when little kids play dress up!" _Takao smiled to himself as he realized how much can be gained by acting. Maybe this will be fun after all…if he gets the part that is.

Final Roles:

Troy Bolton: Takao Kinomiya

Gabriella Montez: Hiromi Tachibana

……

……

Sharpay Evans: Ming-Ming

Ryan Evans: Kiyoshi Sato

……

……

* * *

**Next:**

**Takao finds out he's going to spending most of his afterschool time doing theatre! Not only that, his popularity soared through the roof!**

**He'll then realize how tough the theatre can be with all the rehearsals and choreography; but it gets even more frustrated when he butt heads with the other actors! Including those that have helped him!**

**Please R and R!**


End file.
